Arian Aeonosis
This belongs to BRTE500, please do not edit without permission. Back-story From a young age Arian had been fascinated by archery. Living near the white forest, she had a plentiful supply of saplings that had been fashioned into bows over the years. When she was twelve, her father had found her whittling out in the snow, in amongst the stubs of the saplings she had already cut down. He had disapproved of the damage she had been doing to the trees, and had told her to leave the saplings alone. As they arrived back home he put an arm around her shoulder, "Just be good for a month. I'll make it up to you." Two days later he surprised her with a finely crafted bow, with a quiver of arrows to match. In the years to follow, Arian built up her skill and strength, and her father gradually gave her more powerful bows. During this time, she also learnt to conceal herself within her snowy environment. After her Sixteenth birthday, her parents gave her another surprise. "Your mother and I feel that if this path you follow takes you into danger, than nothing but the best should be in your hands." her father had told her. He then passed her a silver staff. Arian had been confused. "A pole?" He smiled and pointed to a small indent where her hand was. She pressed it with her thumb and it came to life. The brief transformation left her holding a stunning silver bow. Ornate but clearly well designed. Studying the polished metal, she noticed a small word inscribed above the grip. 'Dove' Then her mother gave her another gift. "Our silver dove should be ready for whatever happens." Her mother had a look in her eyes that said she knew that Arian was planning to try hunting a beowolf, and was making sure she was ready. She gave the strange looking pack to Arian with a small box and a glove on top. As she took the glove to examine it, the pack whirred slightly and an arrow emerged from the compartment the glove had passed. She smiled, well equipped and well armed. She peeked in the small pack clipped to the bottom of the quiver. Snow camouflage was what greeted her. Finally she opened the small box. A small silver badge in the shape of a dove rested inside. Arian looked at the engraving on the bow, noticing a second indent beside the first. She pressed it. Blades emerged from the arms of the bow. A smile crept onto her face. "Silver's Edge" Appearance Arian has silver shoulder length hair pulled back in a ponytail. A slim but well muscled young woman of average height. She typically wears a silver long sleeved shirt with a badge of a dove attached, cargo pants and a jacket coloured with white and grey camouflage, both are waterproof. A dull white cloak is sometimes present, but clipped around her quiver so as not to impede drawing an arrow. When not out in the field she wears a pair of grey jeans and leave the jacket off. Weapon and skills Arian's weapon is an Adaptive Compound Bow which she named Silver's Edge. As a bow, Silver's Edge boast a powerful 100 pound draw weight, and to give a immediate melee ability with blades that can be deployed along the arms. Its alternate form is a bladed quarterstaff. When activated, the blades will protrude from the ends of the staff. In her quiver, three arrow types are held in different compartments. The uppermost compartment contains standard broad head arrows, the middle compartment contains flack burst arrows; designed to set off a small concussive blast and some shrapnel when nearby an object, and in the lowest compartment impact driver arrows are stored; an arrow designed to punch into armour, the impact of the arrow setting off a small charge that drives the head deeper in. Arian is a very nimble person, speed being her greatest ally in combat. But due to years training with a bow she has developed strength beyond what her small stature would suggest. She has an intuitive sense of an opponent's intended movements but this often leads to her focusing her attention on a single target. Arian has also spent a great deal of time concealing herself in her environment and can often travel unnoticed in areas that favour her white and grey camouflage. She can track animals and people to a limited degree, but only in natural environments. Personality Arian is a somewhat easygoing person and finds it easy to talk to others but is rather quiet in social situations, preferring to sit back and let it play out. She will often study others interactions, like she would the tracks of an animal or person. She is a trusting person, inclined to like people, making an opinion on them as she interacts with them. Category:Pending Character